fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Malek Kriya II
|name= Eagle Dragoon |kanji= イーグルドラグーン |romaji= Īguru Doragūn |alias= The Arctic Demon (北極悪魔, Hokkyoku Akuma) Dark Mage Reaper(ダークメイジ死神, Dāku Meiji Shinigami) |race= Human |birthdate= X769 |gender= Male |age = 22 |height= 6'0" |weight= Unknown |eye color= Red |hair color= Silver |blood type= O |guild mark= Left Shoulder (Devil's Abode) Right Shoulder (Fairy Tail) Right Hand (Falcon's Talons) |unusual features= |affiliation= Devil's Abode |previous affiliation= Fairy Tail Falcon's Talons |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= None |previous team= A Thorn Between Two Roses |partner= Yakunan Akuma |previous partner= Natsu Dragneel Kiyoko Dragoon Rika Dragoon Hatsumi Unidentified Female Mage Several other Mages Eugene Woodland Wendy Marvell |base of operations= Devil's Abode Guild Hall |previous base of operations= Fairy Tail Guild Hall |status= Active |marital status= Engaged |relatives= Mirsoth (foster mother) Kiyoko Dragoon (adoptive younger sister) Rika Dragoon (older sister) Naomi Dragoon (mother) Blaze Dragoon (father, deceased) Tsukiko (fiance) |alignment= Good (formerly) Evil (unwillingly) |counterpart= |magic= Ice Dragon Slayer Magic Ice Magic Ice Flame Dragon Mode Dragon Force Unison Raid |signature skill= |weapons= Sword (Mirsoth's Wrath) |image gallery= No}} Eagle Dragoon (イーグルドラグーン, Īguru Doragūn) is a Ice Dragon Slayer, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild, and on occasion, a member of Team Natsu. He was a member of A Thorn Between Two Roses, but the team was disbanded after Kiyoko decided to take on jobs alone. Eagle, just like his sisters, were also members of the Independent Guild, Falcon's Talons, until it's disbandment, following Akuma's betrayal, which led to the creation of Devil's Abode, a Dark Guild recreated from the remnants of Falcon's Talons. He is the younger brother to the S-Class Ice Mage Rika Dragoon, older brother to the Earth Dragon Slayer Kiyoko Dragoon, and son to the Naomi Dragoon, a Flame God Slayer and Blaze Dragoon, a very skilled and powerful Lightning Mage. He is the fourth Dragon Slayer within Fairy Tail, with his sister Kiyoko being the fifth and final Dragon Slayer of the Old Generation. It is currently unknown at what point Eagle and his sisters joined Fairy Tail, since they joined it at some time during the seven years Team Tenrou disappeared, after Acnologia supposedly killed them and destroyed the island. However, because of his abilities, Eagle and his sisters were always going on missions that kept them away from Magnolia, but Eagle keeps himself loyal to the guild. He is one of the main protagonists of Fairy Tail: The Dragon Slayers. Most notably, because of his eye color, and his previous job being a Dark Mage Hunter, he was known as The Dark Mage Reaper by several Dark Guilds, and because of this he spread fear to certain members of such guilds, except their guild masters. Eagle was also the only Dragoon mage to have fought Yakunan on even ground, or has fought him more than anyone else. In the final chapters of Fairy Tail: The Dragon Slayers, Eagle is apparently killed by Hatsumi by being impaled through the heart by her swords while protecting with his sisters. However, it is later revealed that Akuma placed a spell on Hatsumi's sword that would keep him asleep. He is currently serving under Akuma, while being possessed with Yakunan's dark magic. Appearance Eagle is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, with dark red eyes and silver hair, just like his older sister Rika. Also, just like all Dragon Slayers, he has has elongated canine teeth. Due to his numerous battles with Yakunan and several other powerful Dark Mages, Eagle has several scars across his abdomen, to which most were seen fatal, and he is seen to conceal these scars. His guild mark is seen on his right arm. Eagle's first attire consisted of a set of white robes, having small armor plates on his hands, skeletal like gloves, black boots and a neckwarmer scarf covering his mouth to conceal half of his face. This was widely recognized as his Dark Mage Reaper attire, due to how he was able to hide himself completely from his enemies, despite having complete white clothes. This attire often spread fear into certain dark mages, but unlike his secondary attire, Eagle gives of a far more siniater appearance, due to him no longer concealing his face. Personality Eagle is often seen as a rather calm and solemn individual, who rarely shows any emotion, giving off a very relaxed and calm atmosphere. He rarely smiles, and shows no emotion of ever being happy, and the same can be said for his sisters. Unlike his serious stature while in battle, Eagle gives of a blank stare at his enemies, staring them down, never fazing or blinking. However, Eagle is a kind and caring person, but is seen to be very serious, but at certain times he may seem to be cold, even to his own sisters, but this was a result of several near-death experiences. Just like Natsu, he is very protective of his friends and thinks highly of them valuing their life more than his own, and it includes his families. Considering all the members of Fairy Tail as his comrades, Eagle believes that his power and strength comes from them because they are one, for it is their feelings towards another that keeps them united and strong. He also thinks before his actions and observes a given situation and will act when necessary. Eagle also does not lack a humorous side, seen as when he joked with Erza, shocking almost everyone, except his sisters, and some other members of Fairy Tail who were able to read him completely, such those being Eugene. In terms of fighting, Eagle has a strong sense of honor and pride, never boasting on his abilities, and is seen to trust his own actions, just as he trusts others. He can be judgmental of others, such as Natsu's recklessness, despite it being able to get the job done, Eagle believes that a plan should be done and not charging straight into battle. However, Eagle contradicts himself at times, having done the same thing when confronting Yakunan. He even has a sense of compassion for his enemies, such as when Yakunan killed a young dark mage for failing to defeat Eagle's sister Rika, who was injured at the time. He will even show respect for his enemies, admiring their abilities, shortly before attacking them for hurting anyone he cares for. Almost like Kagura, Eagle never smiles in battles, or if he even wins a match, or ends in a draw, he maintains an emotionless stare and simply walks away, never turning back to those he's defeated. The same attitude goes for when he loses, as seen with Eugene, when the latter defeated him in a small sparring match, Eagle simply walked away, but said to Eugene that it was a worthy loss because the Forest Dragon Slayer never ceases to amaze him and always gives him a worthy match. When his family is disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Eagle is seen to have little tolerance and has resorted to violence, but it is rare. In certain situations, Eagle's serious demeanor becomes far more drastic, and even deadlier. Eagle's facial expression is said to become that of a demon and a relentless killer, not letting down and becomes far more intimidating than usual. Such was capable of inspiring fear to Hatsumi, and several other cruel dark mages, such being Exodus, Durbe and Neos. He is shown not to have any remorse for the actions he commits on his enemies, and isn't seen to hesitate. Still, he controls what he does, and doesn't go to the means that go beyond that of torture. Eagle has only resorted to this side of himself when it comes to saving the lives of his family and friends. In terms of his family, Eagle loves them a lot and is willing to give his life for them. Eagle shares a strong brother sister bond with his younger adopted sister Kiyoko Dragoon, and the same bond with Rika Dragoon. Because Eagle and Rika use Ice attributed magic, when together the two form a very powerful team, one of which Erza has been able to defeat in a match that all consider exciting, and is seen to respect such abilities. He is seen to have good relations with several members in Fairy Tail, since he considers all of them his second family, and he also values their lives more than his own, caring for all of them equally. He is also really good friends with his fellow Dragon Slayers Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy, and shares a rivalry with Natsu, and Gajeel as well. He also gets along well with Erza and Mirajane Strauss, one of the Take Over siblings, but rarely talks to anyone else. He also has good relations with other guilds, such as Kagura Mikazuchi from Mermaid Heel. Although Kiyoko is his adopted younger sister, Eagle cares for her as if she was his sister by blood. Eagle, at first, had a deep hate for his mother, because he believed she had abandoned him and his sister Rika. However, after reuniting with her, and hearing the truth, Eagle lost all hate he had and accepted her as his mother once again, and since then developed a mother-son bond, no longer blaming her for something she could not prevent. Due to his cold and serious personality, many mages have stated that Eagle is incapable of actually loving someone, and in such case his sisters don't count. However, this was countered by Tsukiko, who is Eagle's lover, and always says that he is, but he isn't the one to show it. Eagle is seen to love Tsukiko dearly and values her life more than his own, whose care is equal to that of his sisters. Even though they have been separated due to their jobs, both still talk to each other and have found moments to be alone together, often talking about what has happened, and how they hope to actually really be together. As a Dragon Slayer, Eagle suffers from motion sickness, something he isn't ashamed to admit, because Eagle stated that it's nothing to be ashamed of. Also, Eagle is seen to be very intimidating amongst other mages, such as bringing fear to several Dark Mages just by hearing his name. Such as his name is The Dark Mage Reaper, Eagle is known for hunting down several dangerous Dark Mages, and due to his presence, Eagle is feared by several Dark Guilds, thus granting him a secondary nickname, which was given to him by his fellow Fairy Tail guild mates, which was The Arctic Demon. While under the possession of Yakunan's dark magic, Eagle is a completely sinister and evil individual. He is very cold, unsympathetic, remorseless, cruel and incredibly sadistic. He has shown to not care who he hurts and is willing to do anything to complete his goals. Dangerous Personality Unlike most other mages, Eagle has a hidden side of himself, which he keeps locked, and is said to be his most fearsome side, even causing fear to Hatsumi herself in unimaginable ways. This form can only be unlocked if provoked heavily, such as succumbing to intense rage and anger. While in this state Eagle's magic aura becomes red, although it still consists of the same icy material. Also, his eyes are seen to change shape and darken in color. His pupils take the shape of that of a dragon's and his eyes in general becomes a much more darker shade of red, giving him a menacing and intimidating look. Such look even inspires fear within his own family and friends. Despite the way he acts, Eagle is still aware of his actions, and who his enemies and friends are, which was seen when he knew Yakunan made clones of his friends, to make him believed he had attacked him. However, the Dragon Slayer revealed to the Dark Mage months later on the Frozen Mountain that he could easily see through his magic trick, and that it would take a lot more than that to fool him. In this state, Eagle has a far more intimidating feature than his demon demeanor. This personality is similar to Tsukiko's sinister appearance in battle. Magic & Abilities Ice Magic (アイスマジック'', Aisu Maho''): Eagle's signature magic, over which he possess great mastery over it. It allows him to manipulate, produce and control ice at will. He can generate ice from his body, and freeze the areas around him to a freezing level, of which gives him an advantage over his opponents. By generating ice as a frosty mist around his body he can avoid certain melee attacks, and can slide himself in inhumane ways which allows him to catch his enemies by surprise. Because of how cold he can generate his ice, he can temporarily freeze his enemies. Also, just like any other Elemental type of Magic, Eagle can turn his own body into a liquid form of ice or mist, which allows him to evade his enemies and cause them to lose their balance by freezing the floor with his body. Many of Eagle's abilities involve him forming an icy mist. Ice Magic allows Eagle to use certain forms of Snow-variant magic, although the majority of his attacks are ice based, and even incorporates certain wind-based attacks, all of which are in a temperature below zero. *'Blizzard Storm' (ブリザードストーム, Burizādo Sutōmu): Eagle puts his hands together and later moves his arms around in a circular form, forming a wind around him. He later closes the wind by pushing his arms back, and then pushes his hands forward with a powerful forceful push causing ice and snow to blow forward at freezing point winds. This attacks targets everything in the vicinity freezing everything around him. It is one of his strongest Ice Magic attacks. *'Frozen Tundra' (凍結したツンドラ, Tōketsu Shita Tsundora): Eagle closes his eyes and moves his arms around in form of Tai Chi and quietly chants "Frozen winds gather around me, strike my foes with painful frozen winds and deliver to them unending punishment". After this he strikes a palm forward causing a misty icy wind that blows his enemies away while shards of ice strike them delivering a painful jab to any section of the body that even causes freezing. *'Ice Clone': Similar to Ice-Make: Ice Dummy, Eagle can create a clone version of himself, however the process itself is different. Eagle shrouds his body''' with a icy mist that seemingly freezes his body in an instant. At that moment, Eagle converges his body into mist and returns to his normal form almost instantly. The clone is often used to trick enemies into attacking it, giving Eagle a chance to counterattack if needed. *'''Ice Mist Body: Through the use of his Ice Magic, Eagle can transform his body into a mist which is at freezing temperatures, no matter how hot an area may be. Although ice generally moves slow, Eagle uses the wind to his advantage and causes a freezing wind around his area and uses it to strike several frozen blows onto his enemies. While in this form, Eagle is impervious to all physical attacks and certain magic attacks. He can rapidly appear in one area, where it almost seems he has teleported. Also while in this form, Eagle can move on the ground and freeze his enemies footing keeping them stuck to the ground. Eagle can only maintain this while in motion, and it also slightly decreases the attack of his Ice Magic. *'Avalanche' (雪崩, Nadare): Eagle punches his hands viciously into the ground. After this he raises two frozen hands from the ground which grab onto his enemies and then he quickly pulls his hands out, causing the frozen hands to slam anyone who was grabbed hard onto the ground. *'Ice Punch': Eagle envelops either hands, or both in a orb of ice and punches his target with it, causing them to fly backwards. It does not freeze the enemy since he releases energy as soon as it impact, making it feel like if they were being cut by sharp ice. *'Ice Beam': Eagle charges his hands and launches a massive ice beam at his target, all of which send the opponent back and pin them to a wall. *'Ice Wind': Eagle waves his right hand and left hand around in a figure 8 shortly before splitting it open causing a massive windy wall to appear that blocks all incoming attacks. It can also block fire-based attacks. *'Ice Sword': A typical Ice Magic attacks involving the use of Eagle's sword. In this form Eagle charges his hand with a cold energy and extend across his entire blade causing it freeze completely. Afterwards he says Tōketsu-fū: Shinpan no ha (Frozen Winds: The Blade of Judgement), releasing a powerful winds that cuts at his enemies back with tremendous force, causing severe cuts to the skin. He then batters at them with the swords sheathe. *'Ice Javelin': A simple, but also very lethal magic attack. It is unknown as to what steps are required to perform this spell, due to the fact of how quickly Eagle is able to form it. What is known is that the spear itself is very strong and is always used to pin enemies away from long-range, or batter them away as a staff. *'Ice Claws' (氷の爪, Kōri no Tsume): Eagle generates ice around his hands and forms them into very sharp claws, which are capable of cutting even the strongest metal. Eagle then swipes away at his enemies, slicing away at their body, causing several cuts which become infected with the cold cut. *'Ice Bomb': A common and easy spell, which somehow involves the use of his ice clones, but to a different extent. Snapping his fingers, Eagle surround his opponents with multiple ice sculptures, all of which carry his resemblance, and he then snaps his finger again while saying "And here we go", causing the statues to explode with a high amount of force. Th explosion itself causes several waves of cold air and ice to impact the area surrounding it including the foe who is blasted away, either frozen, or with several icicles jabbed into their body. *'Jetting Ice': Eagle quickly slices through the air, generating ice blades that are hurled in a specific direction. These ice cutters are capable of cutting through the strongest steel, and countering fire attacks. *'Negative Geyser': Ice Dragon Slayer Magic (氷の滅竜魔法, Hyō no Metsuryū Mahō): Eagle is highly adept with his Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in any way. As with all Dragon Slayers, Eagle can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. The temperature of his ice, which is seen to either be solid or in a misty way, can decrease depending on his emotional state, just like his fellow Dragon Slayer, Natsu. He incorporates the ice he creates into his into his fighting style, greatly increasing the damage of his blows. Because of how he uses it, Eagle has been compared to Natsu on a certain level, such as having ice being produced over his entire body, which is seen in a mist. The ice he produces is exceptionally strong and is very cold, as measured to below zero. He is immune to highly cold temperatures as well. The ability to eat ice grants him immunity to most ice attacks, most notably Gray's which he often eats. The ice itself is as strong as it's element of weakness, fire. The ice itself can freezes certain substances to the point of shattering. Because of his training, Eagle is able to par up with Natsu, although Natsu's element of fire can melt ice. However, Eagle's ice only causes pain to his enemies, and at times is quick and abrupt, giving him time to deal a lot of damage. When often slightly compared to Natsu, Eagle stated he is not the same as Natsu, and that it is only Natsu who can truly beat him, to which has been proven. Also, after his Second Origin was unlocked, Eagle noticed an increase in his Dragon Slayer abilities. *'Ice Dragon's Roar' (氷竜の咆哮 Hyōryū no Hōkō): An ice variant of Dragon's Roar. When using this attack, Eagle breathes out a blizzard-like blast, with it's movement similar to that of a hurricane. This wind is seen to be very powerful, as it was able to withstand Natsu's Fire Dragon Roar, causing an explosion, and almost freeze Wendy's Sky Dragon Roar, which ended up causing it to snow. This attack is also capable of freezing solid objects, to the point of shattering them, if Eagle gathers a lot of power. While the attack does deal an extensive amount of damage, it also causes numbness to his opponents due to the cold. The blast of the roar releases also various sharp and dangerous icicles that barrage the foe, causing cuts to the body. *'Ice Dragon's Claw' (氷竜の鉤爪, Hiryū no Kagizume): Eagle ignites is feet in a piercing cold mist, thereby allowing him to give his enemies painful frostbites, and it also allows him to move swiftly and quickly delivering his kicks quicker, and increasing his attacks as well. *'Ice Dragon's Diamond Fist' (氷竜の凍拳 Hiryū no Kōken): Eagle forms a very thick frosty wind around his hand and deliver bone shattering punches. The punches themselves are described as if being punched by several icicles at once. *'Ice Dragon's Wing Attack' (氷竜の翼撃, Hiryū no Yokugeki): This magic attack allows Eagle to unleashing a blizzard-type wind and whirlwinds it around, causing anything nearby to be hit by it. Eagle's use of this ability is similar to that of Natsu, although he grabs his opponents, while Eagle throws the winds at his enemies. *'Ice Dragon's Shattering Ice': Eagle forms an ice mist on his two hands and brings them together causing a frozen wind, and on rare occasions, he just launches a ice ball toward his enemies, which explodes on impact. *'Ice Dragon's Crushing Fang' (氷竜の砕牙, Hiryū no Saiga): With either one of his hands completely surrounded in a icy mist, Eagle charges and swipes the enemy with claw-like fashion, causing a painful ice burn. *'Ice Dragon's Frozen Grip' (氷竜の握撃,'' Hiryū no Akugeki''): Gripping his enemy with one hand, Eagle fully charges his other hand with ice and delivers an ice blast at his opponent while launching them in the air, either it being in close range or medium range. *'Ice Dragon's Scales'(氷竜の鱗, Hiryū no Uroko): Eagle covers his entire body in solid iced scales, of which increases his defensive and offensive skills to a very high degree. He also gains claws and his longated canine teeth are seen to sharpen. While in this form, Eagle's body can freeze almost anything. It is resilient to Gajeel's Iron Dragon Slayer attacks and can withstand Natsu's flames to a very high certain degree, although Natsu managed to shatter them, but was slightly frozen in response for a few seconds. The ice is far colder and harder than any normal ice and can absorb ice damage as seen with Yakunan, a Dark Mage who wields ice magic. However, only Natsu has manged to defeat Eagle while in this form. *'Ice Dragon's Spear': Eagle surrounds his body with a icy mist and charges at his target, viciously hitting the abdomen, or headbutts them. *'Ice Dragon's Frozen Elbow' (氷竜の炎肘, Hiryū no Enchū): Eagle freezes his elbow and shrouds it with a mist and propels himself forward, thus increasing the strength of his punches. This attacks causes the target to freeze in place. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art' (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): **'Arctic Winds: Winter's Wrath' (冬の怒り, Fuyu no Ikari): Eagle rapidly delivers several and frequent kicks to the enemy, freezing them in place for at least two seconds, allowing Eagle to time his kicks. He then finishes it by releasing a sudden blast of cold wind by punching the air, while avoid physical contact with his enemy, in which sends the enemy flying backwards. **'Arctic Winds: Ice Dragon's Wind ' (氷竜の風, Hiryū no kaze): Eagle chants in an unknown ancient language which causes his body to be engulf in a blizzard that surrounds him entirely spinning around. After causing the wind to reach it's limit he gathers the wind in his hands and releases it making a whirlwind that hits anything. Eagle uses this to defeat an Unidentified Third Generation Dragon Slayer. He also managed to push Jura, one of the Ten Wizard Saints, a few steps back, but lost to the great Mage. **'Arctic Winds: Tundra Slash' (ツンドラスラッシュ, Tsundora Surasshu): Eagle wraps his arms around with a dark blue mist and strikes the ground with his hand, freezing the area around him. He then rises his hands up and converges the ice into a scythe, to finally charge at his opponent, slashing them across their body, while a final frozen wave comes from behind striking the opponent sending them flying. *'Dragon God's Shattering Ice': An alternate form of Ice Dragon's Shattering Ice, Eagle engulfs his left hand in the black ice of Ice God Slayer Magic, and his right hand in the ice of Ice Dragon Slayer Magic, and brings the hands together, generating a powerful and explosive icy wind, capable of freezing an entire area completely to the point of shattering (depending the objects frozen), and defeating Yuuki, an Ice God Slayer, the second most powerful mage within Devil's Abode in one hit. However, this magic drains a lot of magic from Eagle's body, straining him due to how much power is used. Eagle himself is still capable of using this magic attack, but it reqiures a massive amountof energy, thus draining him of energy, making him faint in the process after using it. Ice Flame Dragon Mode (氷炎龍モード, Mōdo Hienryū): After being forced to devour Natsu's flames by Yakunan, the Guild Master of the Dark Guild, Grim Reaper, and have the ice in his body fuse with the flames in his body as well, Eagle gained the ability to fuse his Ice Dragon Slayer Magic with fire. While in this state, Eagle can produce blue flames, that can cause painful burns. This has been described as Frozen Flames, since the fire and ice are able to cause a high amount of damage, when it freezes objects, it is completely incinerated a few seconds later. This ability heavily drains Eagle of his magic energy, leaving him exhausted to the point of fainting. However, since then he has gained the ability to use it without much strain and thus requires less strain, thus no longer faints. *'Ice Flame Dragon's Roar' (氷炎竜の咆哮, Hienryū no hōkō): An flame-enhanced form of Eagle's Ice Dragon Roar. Combining the flame and ice in his body, Eagle gathers the two opposing elemnts and releases it in a large, destructive, flame that quickly freezes and burns anything in it's path. Compared to Natsu's Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar while in Lightning Flame Dragon Mode, Eagle is also heavily exhausted afterwards, and has noted that while in this mode it is difficult to control because he can't keep the fire equally stable. However, since working together with Team Natsu, he has been able to control it much better and can keep the fire a little more stable. *'Ice Flame Dragon's Diamond Fist' (氷炎龍の拳, Hienryū no Kōken): An alternate version of Ice Dragon's Diamond Fist, Eagle's fist is engulfed with ice and flame, and, in addition to being burnt after struck, the opponent is also struck by a powerful blast of frozen winds, that cause ice burns as well. *'Ice Flame Dragon's Spear:' An enhanced more powerful version of Eagle's Ice Dragon Spear. Eagle engulfs his entire body with ice and flame and strikes the force with devastatingly force. Even with his magic energy drained, Eagle was still able to severally damage Yakunan. *'Ice Flame Dragon's Shatter Ice': Eagle's alternate, more powerful version of Ice Dragon's Shattering Ice. Eagle engulfs his right hand in flames, and his left hand in ice, and after bringing them together, generates a large, destructive, firey and frozen explosion around his opponent. Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): By consuming ice fused with Etherion or the Ice of Sin, Eagle has been show to be able to enter Dragon Force. This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's, granting the ability tu utterly destroy everything. When in Dragon Force, Eagle's eyes become purely white and no pupil, and his hair also becomes white and no longer with an icy mist flowing. He gains scales similar to Mirsoth springing around his eyes, and covering arms and feet. Eagle has used Dragon Force at least three times, such the first being through eating the Ice of Sin, being fused with ice that had been embedded with ancient Dragon magic, and through Yakunan's magic corruption, during the time of his possession. Unison Raid (合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド, Yunizon Reido): A spell which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined and stronger attack. Eagle was shown in being able to combine his magic with his younger sister Kiyoko, and fellow Dragon Slayer Wendy Marvell. *'Hurricane Blizzard': Eagle combines his Blizzard Storm with Wendy's Sky Dragon's Roar to create a powerful wind, thus increasing the destructive power of both attacks. *'Frozen Wasteland': Eagle combines his Frozen Tundra with Kiyoko's Earth Dragon's Roar to create a powerful attack, thus increasing it's destructive power. Enhanced Smell: Eagle has has a very keen sense of smell. He was able to tell the difference between a magic copy of Erza and the original Erza, giving heavy notice on the difference between a man's smell, and the smell of a woman. He also is able to track a familiar smell, despite the fact not being in contact, and such was seen with Yakunan, whom he easily tracked, even though he hadn't seen him him in almost nine years. Immense Strength: Eagle has shown on numerous occasions to possess a high degree of strength, enough for him to perform a number of physical feats, such as pulling a palm tree with a single hand and releasing it, launching him in the air as if it was a slingshot. He was also capable of stopping a boulder, of which would have crushed the unconscious Wendy and Natsu, as Gajeel took the chance to smash it. Furthermore, he has used his sheer physical strength in challenging Natsu and Gajeel in a triple threat match, overpowering them on certain occasions, despite the fact all three of them were evenly matched. Eagle's strength was also shown when he sent both Yakunan and Akuma flying in just one punch. Enhanced Reflexes: Eagle possesses fast reflexes, having been capable of dodging attacks from Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, Laxus and, most recently, attacks from an Unidentified Third Generation Dragon Slayer. Enhanced Speed: Eagle's speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. Even Erza herself is amazed at how quickly he can evade some of her attacks. Immense Durability: On several occasions Eagle has proven himself to be incredibly durable. He has managed to take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting, and such was in his fight against Yakunan, where he received painful and near fatal blows from the dark mage who was using magic attacks that can pierce the foe. Also, during his fight with an Unidentified Third Generation Dragon Slayer, Eagle was seen able to have some resistance to his pressurized water attacks, although Eagle himself can freeze water with a single touch, he is unable to stop water that is exerted with a high amount of pressure. He has also been able to withstand Natsu's fire-based attacks, although Eagle's element itself is weak to fire, and one notable attack was an enhanced Fire Dragon's Roar where Eagle remained unscathed by the flames, nor did he receive any burns, which included remaining unscathed by the following explosion. During his mission to the Grim Reaper Guild, where he had to bring Yakunan to the Magic Council, in order to reach him, Eagle fought against several S-Class mages, all whom had high mastery in magic. He fended out against several mages, and while being heavily injured he showed no signs of fatigue and managed to catch the Dark Guild Master with barely any magic left in is body. Ice Resistance: Having ice as his signature element, Eagle is able to take, or even block, ice-based attacks without being injured. Immense Magic Power: Eagle possesses an immense level of Magic Power, which, befitting his Magic and theme, manifests itself in the form of ice. It is seen to appear in various parts of his body, either small to instant blasts of freezing winds or by having a potent icy aura surround his body that freezes anything. When releasing his magic power, Eagle forms some sort of ice claws on his hands, which are seen to be very sharp and lethal. Such power has been able to cause fear to dark mages of the Devil's Abode. When Eagle alters his personality when provoked, his magic aura becomes red, although it still consists of his icy feature. Master Strategist: Eagle has shown himself to be highly intellectual as he was able to memorize all the abilities of his enemies along with their fighting styles and patterns. He is also able to create successful ambushes and attacks. This has helped him and his guild during several of other missions, and along with Eugene's help, both Dragon Slayers were able to defeat Akuma and Yakunan during their battle at Nexus. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: 'Eagle is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using his Dragon Slayer Magic in combination with punches, kicks, and even headbutts, to combat his opponents to great effect. In attribute to his physical prowess, Eagle's skills are seen to be aided by such. He has demonstrated to have incredible speed, agility and reflexes allowing him to even take down opponents who are much larger than him, and has done so singlehandedly. 'Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Aside from his hand-to-hand combat and magic abilities, Eagle has demonstrated to be as equally skilled with a bladed-weapon. Erza herself has stated that for his age Eagle is a highly gifted swordsman who has been able to par with her, keeping her on the defensive quite a few times. Equipment Mirsoth's Wrath: Eagle wields "The Blade of Judgement" (審判のブレード, Shinpan no Burēdo), Mirsoth's Wrath, a blade forged from the scales and a single horn of Eagle's foster mother, the Ice Dragon of the Frozen Arctic. With this blade he can perform the Style of the Invisible Sword. The sword is strong enough to cut through the strongest of metals and can destroy buildings. This ability is almost similar to Kagura's Style of the Undrawn Long Sword, but the difference is in it's form of grip. Eagle keeps the blade in a reverse slanted grip. According to his sisters, if Eagle were to fuse the sword with his Dragon Slayer magic, it would bring forth a temporary Ice Age. As of yet, Eagle has not unleashed the full power of his word, and has stated that he hopes he won't. Battles *Eagle Dragoon & Rika Dragoon vs. Unnamed Dark Mages (won) *Eagle Dragoon, Rika Dragoon & Kiyoko Dragoon vs Yakunan (lost) *Eagle Dragoon, Kiyoko Dragoon and Hatsumi vs Angel, Spike & Yuuki (won) *Eagle Dragoon & Akuma vs Yakunan (lost) *Eagle Dragoon vs. Band of Dark Mages (won) *Eagle & Hatsumi vs. several Gorians (won) *A Thorn Between Two Roses vs. The Four Devils (won) *Eagle Dragoon vs. Akuma (won) *Eagle Dragoon vs Eugene Woodlnad (draw) *Eagle Dragoon & Natsu Dragneel vs Unnamed Dark Guild Team (won) *Eagle Dragoon vs. Natsu Dragneel vs. Gajeel Redfox (draw) *Eagle Dragoon vs Two Devil's Abode Mages (won) *Eagle Dragoon & Kiyoko Dragoon vs. Two Unnamed Dragon Slayers (won) *Fairy Tail vs. Devil's Abode (lost) *Conflict on Devil's Abode Airship (killed) Events *Meeting in the Icy Mountains *The Adoption of Kiyoko Dragoon *The Appearance of Yakunan *Formation of A Thorn Between Two Roses *Forming a Partnership *Creation of the Dark Mage Hunters *The Fallout *The Kidnapping of Kiyoko and Rika Dragoon *Meeting of the Dragon Slayers Trivia *A Thorn Between Two Roses was a name for the team of Eagle and his sisters *Please note, the Ice Dragon Slayer Magic here is my own creation, despite it already having being created by True-Clown-Prince and all credit goes to him on the name. Here, Ice Dragon Slayer Magic is used as to how I wanted the abilities. *Eagle's stats are *Amongst his siblings, Eagle has the darkest personality *Some Ice Magic ideas came from fellow wiki users. Ice Sword was from Djoletz and Ice Javelin was from Adepto Tech. *Eagle is also a main character in my fanfiction.net exclusive story, Fairy Tail: Frozen Winds. *Eagle's counterpart in Frozen Winds is exactly the same, in terms of history, personality and relationships, with minor differences, that being never having his mother abducted by a band of Dark Mages and Kiyoko being his biological sister. Quotes * (To Yakunan) "I am never alone, and I never have been.....I have friends and family. Those friends and family are the Fairy Tail Guild. The feelings we have for one another gives us a power you will never be able to defeat. We fight for one another and I am willing to die to keep them safe. Say your prayers, for picking a fight with Fairy Tail was a mistake. I am the Ice Dragon Slayer, the Arctic Demon, Eagle Dragoon. ''" * (To Eugene Woodland) ''"You surprise me Eugene. You are the Forest Dragon Slayer, yet people call you the Ghost Dragon. I don't see any relation, but I can still see why. By far, you are the only person to ever surprise me, and that my friend is a gift". * (To Hatsumi) "You, who called yourself our friend and ally betrayed us that day on Icy Mountains, the day you almost killed me. You shattered the family trust we had. For the sake of my family, and those at the guild, I will stop you". * (To Akuma) "There are a few mistakes one can make in life to which can either be fixed, forgotten, or people won't even pay mind and act as if it never happened. However, there are some that are unforgiveable, unforgettable, mistakes that should never be done. That is the mistake that you made Akuma, targetting Fairy Tail, attacking our members who couldn't defend themselves. Akuma, I thought attacking one's family was an unforgiveable act in your guild, but I guess demons don't need any type of forgiving at all. Prepare yourself Akuma, today your guild will fall." * (To Kiyoko & Rika)'' "Fight on sisters.......fight and show what it is to mess with a Dragoon. Regardless of what happens, the decisions you two will make will affect you more than you think and.........Kiyoko, please don't do anything reckless in my stead......and Rika, please don't lea-......".'' * (To Kiyoko) Emotions are the one part that some people never want to reveal Kiyoko. You've known me for several years now and you know I am a man who rarely shows it. Not because I don't care, but because everyone has a way of showing it. One doesn't need to show emotions to show that they care. I care for you and Rika in my own way, as I do for everyone else. Regardless, you mustn't let your emotions get the best of you. Just as they serve as our weapon, they are also our downfall. Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Ice Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Ice Magic User Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Main Character Category:Fairy Tail Fanon Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Malek Kriya